Allegiances
Med cats.png|Med cats: Owlwater (left) Wavepaw (right) Flo.png|Flowerstream (Flo) Drawing.png|Flowerkit Iceflowert.png|Iceflower (Icy or Icestar;leader) Emberfang and Creampaw.png|Emberfang (left;deputy) App. Creampaw (right) These are the Allegiances for the fanfic. Allegiances ''' '''BlogClan Leader: Iceflower - Black she-cat with white underbelly, paws, tail-tip and green eyes. Apprentice, Poppypaw Deputy: Emberfang (Emberkit) - Silver tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes. Apprentice, Creampaw Medicine Cat: Owlwater - Yellow tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice, Wavepaw - Silver-and-white she-cat with green eyes and a long tail. Now, before we go on to the warriors, please notify Wavepaw or Iceflower if you want to switch your rank. Willowlight already did. Warriors: Flowerstream - Silvery grey she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice, Brightpaw Duskfawn - Dark amber spotted/Bengal she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Thistlepaw Eagleclaw - Black tom with blue eyes. Apprentice, Gingerpaw Rainwing - Grey she-cat with darker paws and tail-tip and blue eyes. Apprentice, Azulepaw Stonestripe - Grey she-cat with blue eyes and a striped face. Apprentice, Jaggedpaw ShiveringRose - Black she-cat with two white dots under her eye, blue eyes. Apprentice, Cypresspaw Willowlight (Willowkit) - Grey she-cat with a darker stripe down her back, green eyes. Apprentice, Goldenpaw Redfeather - ? RaggedOak - Gold-ticked she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice, Geckopaw Shimmerfrost - ? Apprentice, Mistypaw Maplesky - Golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice, Fernpaw Poppyflower - ? Hobbitheart - Brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes and one white forepaw Apprentice, Crystalpaw Elkheart - ? Apprentice, Willowpaw Sky Where Jays Fly - Light grey and white sh e-cat with one blue eye, one amber. Apprentice, Mistpaw Applewood - Dark maroon tom with dark brown streaks and grey-black paws. Apprentice, Duskpaw (stealing my Dusky grrrrr you be a good mentor now. >:( kidding I'm sure you'll be great!!) Nightsong - ? Apprentice, Pebblepaw Dawnmist - Silvery grey tabby she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice, Applepaw Rosefur - ? Apprentice, Wildpaw Foxshadow - Cream she-cat dappled with ginger, black and brown, black paws and ears, a white chest, and green eyes. Apprentice, Birchpaw Sundance - Pale ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes Apprentice, Winterpaw Emberdawn - ? Apprentice, Juniperpaw Tinyspots - Small tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice, Twigpaw Vixenfang - ? Apprentice, Cloudpaw Jetclaw - Tan and black she-cat with light blue eyes. Apprentice, Meadowpaw Mistybreeze - Ginger and white she-cat, one twisted front paw and amber eyes. Apprentice, Ashpaw Mintfrost - pale silver-gray she-cat with mint-green eyes Queens: Mama Aspen(flame) - Long-furred black, ginger and white she-cat with one blue eye and one green. (Aspen most definitely wants this because yes <3 cuties the lot of you) Kat - White she-cat with brown tabby patches with one green eye and one blue eye. Apprentices: (let Wavepaw or Iceflower know if you have a mentor preference!) Wavepaw (medicine cat apprentice) Winterpaw - White tom with black blotches and dark green eyes. Birchpaw - Long-furred black she-cat with bright blue eyes. Mistpaw - Mottled silver and black she-cat with dark blue eyes. Geckopaw - White and ginger tabby she-cat with blind green eyes. Applepaw (Appledapple) - Light reddish brown spotted tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes. Willowpaw - ? Mistypaw - Silver-grey she-cat with darker flecks and black paws and ears, blue-green eyes. Meadowpaw - Silver ash spotted she-cat with bright green eyes. Crystalpaw (Dovepaw?) - Blue-grey and white she-cat with blue eyes. Duskpaw - Orange-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Brightpaw - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Cypresspaw - Brown and white she-cat with hazel eyes. Azulepaw - ? Thistlepaw - Sliver-grey she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Goldenpaw - Fluffy golden tabby she-cat with green eyes. Poppypaw - Brown and ginger tabby she-cat with white markings and green eyes. Wildpaw - Light brown tabby she-cat with white markings and blue eyes. Juniperpaw - Long-furred silver she-cat with black ears and green eyes. Pebblepaw - Dark speckled pale grey and white she-cat with blue eyes. Jaggedpaw - Black and white tom with jagged claws and hazel eyes. Cloudpaw - ? Creampaw - Cream coloured she-cat with white paws and dark brown eyes. Fernpaw - Light brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes. Gingerpaw - Ginger she-cat with frosty blue eyes. Ashpaw - ? Twigpaw - Short-haired light grey tom with yellow eyes. Kits: Flowerkit - White she-cat with one blue eye, one green. (like meeeeee XO same eyes because those eyes rock!!) Skykit - ? Dawnkit - Silver she-cat with lighter paws and light blue eyes. Squirrelkit - Ginger she-cat with white paws and creamy tail-tip. Mistykit - Flame coloured she-cat with green eyes. Hawkkit - ? Jewelkit - Longhaired brown she-cat with a white belly and green eyes Gigglekit - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Icekit - long-furred white tom with blue eyes and long legs. Cats Outside the Clans Ev - a long legged, muscular, broad-shouldered golden tom with hazel eyes and a scar on his nose (later Stormdust) (Aspenflame's mate) Category:Allegiances Category:Iceflower Category:Mistpaw Category:Wavepaw